


The Bet

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Dirty Talk, Explicit Smut, F/F, Oneshot, lots of smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Ymir issues Annie a simple, yet complicated, bet. Seduce Mikasa Ackerman. Only fair, since Ymir managed to get together with their school sweetheart, Historia. Of course Annie agrees to the bet. Annie can seduce anyone. Mikasa Ackerman? Easy. Except, it turns out to not be so easy when feelings are involved, and Annie signs up for more than she bargained for.





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> written by specific request

“It’s my eyes,” Annie said. “One look into my eyes and they go weak.”

Ymir snorted. “Sure thing, stud muffin. Girls love my height and muscle.”

“Ymir, I have more muscle than you.”

“Yeah but it’s all compact. Mine’s all equally spaced out.”

Annie turned a glare towards Ymir, frowning. “Despite my height, I can seduce any girl I want, any time.”

“Oh, you can, huh? Well you certainly never seduced _the_ Historia Reiss.” Ymir grinned wide and dirty, like the shit she was. Annie ignored the desire to shove a fistful of sand in Ymir’s mouth. “Who, might I say, was not easy to seduce at all. That girl has some seriously high standards.”

Annie was the one snorting. “She must have lowered them for you.”

Despite the insult, Ymir barked out an amused laugh. “How about this? I bet fifty bucks that you can’t seduce someone just as high class.”

The familiar feeling of challenge filled Annie’s gut. There was nothing like a good bet that got her blood surging, especially when it was against Ymir, with high stakes and a high chance that Ymir would lose. More often than not Ymir liked to make stupid bets to sate her own ego. The last one was seducing Historia, which Ymir had bet herself to do. Annie was still kind of shocked that it had worked. Especially since Historia seemed to be disgustingly in love with her despite how horrid Ymir was. Apparently she liked it.

“You’re on.”

Ymir’s face contorted in amusement. “Who shall the unlucky damsel be?”

“Ymir, fuck off.”

Ymir laughed. “But seriously. We have some really hot girls in our grade. Most of which are straight.”

“Until you make ‘em wet,” Annie commented, grinning. She and Ymir snickered together. “How about Mina? She’s pretty nice.”

“Massive rack too,” Ymir agreed, nodding. “I bet her tits are real soft.”

“Ugh, you dirty old man.”

“Hey, I’m gay and we know it.”

“What about Hitch?”

“The bitch? Babe, you’d have a better chance seducing that tree over there.”

Annie brushed her hair out of her eyes. “Hitch is actually a really good kisser.” She looked away, avoiding Ymir’s curious stare. “So I’ve been told.”

“I don’t think you should be allowed to pick who it is,” Ymir declared. “How do I know you haven’t fucked her already?”

“I wouldn’t do that.”

“Be that as it may, I have an inability to trust people.” Ymir winked. “I propose Mikasa Ackerman.”

“Mikasa?” Annie’s eyes strayed onto the field, where Mikasa was doing her stretches. They were sitting on the pavilion, talking shit before they went home. There was no doubt that Mikasa was absolutely gorgeous. It was intimidating, if Annie was completely honest. But her looks were about it for attraction on Annie’s side. She knew that Mikasa was a know-it-all, a perfectionist. Not only was she number one academically, but she was their top athlete _and_ their prized lyric singer. Yeah, the bitch did too much. Annie’s nose scrunched up. “Dude, she’s probably never even touched herself.”

“Virgin territory isn’t that bad.”

“She’s probably not even gay though. She always hangs around Eren.”

“I heard their mothers are dating or something, so they’re more like siblings. Armin is basically a girl, so he doesn’t count.”

Annie stared hard at Mikasa. She was getting ready to start running with the rest of the track team. She also played netball and badminton, the latter Annie played as well. They never really spoke. Mikasa always seemed like the uptight type. She didn’t drink or smoke or even go to parties. Annie didn’t smoke weed religiously, but sometimes it was nice to let loose.

Mikasa started to run, shooting past the other girls, and Annie felt a tingle of excitement in her belly. This wasn’t going to be easy, not at all.

“Okay Ymir,” Annie said, still watching Mikasa run around the track. “You have a deal.”

Ymir made a noise of satisfaction. “Great. I can’t wait to see you crash and burn when Mikasa rejects your hooked-nose self.”

When Annie turned, fist raised, Ymir was already bolting down the pavilion. Annie grabbed her bag and hurried after her. “Ymir, you fucking asshole!” she yelled, fists clenched and ready. “Let me rip your freckles off one at a time!”

Ymir was heading for the gate. She laughed loudly. “Might as well start with the ones on my ass then!”

XxX

Despite Ymir being an insufferable ass, Annie waited a handful of days before she decided to make a move. She had the correct assumption that Mikasa wouldn’t be your average girl. One nicely formed smile wouldn’t instantly drop Mikasa’s panties, no matter how much Annie wished it would. So, she took her time and she did her research. She had a handful of rules to follow when pursuing a lady.

Learn the target. Follow the target. Know the target. And lastly, be _in_ the target. So far she’d never failed.

Mikasa had, quite honestly, a wild schedule. She came to school three hours early to start her various practice. She even spent her lunch studying. After school she disappeared for an hour before returning to do track and theatre. Annie tried to be as inconspicuous as possible when following Mikasa around to figure out what she did and where she went. When Mikasa walked away from school during Annie’s first watch, Annie was curious to see where she went. It turned out Mikasa just went to a café down the road from the school. What she did there wasn’t astounding at all—she studied or worked on an assignment.

The day Annie decided to introduce herself, a full week of investigation had passed. She was unsure how Mikasa would react to her approach, so she opted to do it at the café. It was a quiet place with the only student being Mikasa herself. No one they knew would bump into them.

Mikasa was already halfway done with a milkshake and almost finished with an assignment when Annie easily slid into the seat across from her. Mikasa was so absorbed in her work that she didn’t seem to notice, not until Annie cleared her throat.

“Hi,” Annie greeted, smiling kindly. “Do you mind if I sit here?”

Mikasa straightened and looked at her with a mix of confusion and apprehension, but she smiled kindly and dipped her head. “Of course not.” She ducked her head, going right back to her work.

Annie’s brow ticked. How the fuck was she so okay with some rando just sitting at her table? There were no questions like, ‘excuse me, but what the fuck’, like she had been expecting. Annie clasped her hands together and squeezed them. Her temper was a short thing, and she didn’t want it to go off at Mikasa.

“You’re Mikasa, right?”

Mikasa looked at her, blinking in surprise that she’d spoken. “I am.” She straightened again, finally flipping her book shut. She stared openly at Annie, waiting. Okay, so she wasn’t as dense as Annie had thought.

“I’m Annie,” she said, offering her hand. “Annie Leonhardt.”

Mikasa shook her hand with a slight grin. Her grip was way too strong but Annie forced herself not to flinch, and only made her own grip tighter. Mikasa’s brow quirked slightly. If Annie wasn’t so attuned to body language she wouldn’t even have noticed it. “Right,” Mikasa said. Her smile was so polite that Annie felt like she was intruding. She was, she just usually didn’t care. “You’re the one that was following me all week.”

_Dear fuck, not dense at all._

Annie didn’t pull her hand away. Their shake was turning into seriously awkward territory. “Busted,” she said, opting for the smooth, unbothered response. Mikasa’s brow ticked again. “I’m sorry if that came off as a little weird.”

Thankfully Mikasa finally pulled her hand away. The corner of her lips turned upwards. “A little?”

Annie resisted the urge to laugh. Mikasa was more pleasant than she’d thought. From afar she always seemed so reserved and stoic. The only time Annie had seen emotion on her face was when she was with those two boys, Eren and Armin. At first she had worried about her chances, but then they’d started making out and Mikasa had started reading a book, not caring. They were probably more family than anything, like Ymir had said.

“Okay, major weird. I’m sorry. I just couldn’t figure out how to approach you.” She felt herself flush slightly, which in itself was strange because Annie Leonhardt didn’t feel such things, but she let it happen, glad when Mikasa noticed and hopefully assumed she was shy. “You seem so unapproachable.” Mikasa frowned then. “Because of your beauty!” Annie rushed, worried that she’d insulted her. “I mean like, you’re fucking hot. You know that, right?”

Mikasa looked away, cheeks reddening slightly. She cleared her throat and appeared absolutely calm, except for the blush. “Thank you.”

“I mean it. You’re insanely attractive. And you’re number one in like, everything.”

“Not everything.”

“Yes everything. So I thought, I’d love to be your friend. Is that okay?”

Mikasa looked at her again. “You followed me around for a week just to ask me that?”

“Well, yeah…” Annie tilted her head. “What were you expecting?”

The blush was gone, but Mikasa’s grey eyes sharpened as if she sensed a trap. Annie leaned forward, smelling prey. She grinned as attractively and suggestively as she could, and reached out to press her fingertips to Mikasa’s hand. Mikasa’s eyes flicked down to their hands, but she didn’t pull away. She heard Mikasa swallow.

Hook, line and…

“Um, sure we can be friends.”

Sinker.

Annie withheld her smug grin. She started to gently stroke Mikasa’s skin, maintaining as much eye contact as she could. Mikasa looked like she wanted to run. Probably to her relief, her watch started to beep and she pulled away, brows furrowing.

“I’m sorry, I need to head back to school.” She started packing her stuff away. “It was nice meeting you, Annie. Should I expect more stalking, or…?” She grinned, letting Annie know that she wasn’t serious.

“Not unless you want some,” Annie joked, wiggling her brows. To her delight, Mikasa barked out a surprised laugh. She covered her mouth with a hand in horror, cheeks flushing again. “I won’t stalk you again, promise,” Annie added, smiling like a fool. “It was nice to meet you too, by the way. I feel like I just met god.”

Mikasa rolled her eyes. “Alright, Annie. Bye.”

Annie gave her a little wave and then watched her walk away. When she made it to the door, she turned back to look at Annie, as if she wasn’t sure if the whole exchange had just happened. She waved again, and then she was gone.

Annie sat there, staring long after she’d disappeared. Her belly felt hot and liquid, and her heart was thrumming with passionate energy. She hadn’t felt the hunt like _this_ before. Mikasa was an absolute delight. And Annie would definitely delight in banging the shit out of her.

XxX

Following their ideal meeting was the weekend, and Annie spent it wishing time would speed by. Ymir kept coming over to her house to bother her, and she was relentless in her idiocy.

“So what, did you fuck her yet?” Ymir asked, crunching loudly on a handful of chips. She shoved her hand back in the packet and continued crunching. Annie wrinkled her nose.

“No, you unsophisticated swine.”

Ymir snorted. “I’m sexy and you know it.”

“What does Historia even see in you?”

Ymir crumbled the packet and tossed it over her shoulder onto Annie’s bed. She belched loudly, slapped her belly and sighed. “All of this sexiness, that’s what.”

“I think I just vomited in my mouth a bit.”

Ymir turned over and crawled onto the bed. Her face was all greasy. She reached out and toyed with Annie’s hair, leaning in way too close. “Hey, wanna practise fuck like we used to?”

Annie’s stomach pulled. She grimaced. “No, get off me.”

Ymir persisted, running her hands along Annie’s chest. It was instant, Annie realizing that Ymir was just wiping her greasy hands on her shirt. She shoved her away with a hand in the face and groaned. Ymir just started laughing until she choked on her own spit and had to sit up.

When Monday finally rolled around Annie was actually looking forward to school. Mikasa never went anywhere on weekends, so she had no choice but to wait for class. There was no fucking way she would go in super early to talk to her, so she waited until their last period, biology. They just happen to share that class. Mikasa was already in there and already halfway done with the work their teacher hadn’t even given them yet. Annie rolled her eyes and slid into the chair beside her.

“Good morning, Ackerman,” Annie greeted her, grinning.

Mikasa’s head snapped up, eyes wide in surprise. “Annie,” she greeted back calmly. “I thought you promised no stalking?”

Annie snorted. “Actually we share this class.”

“Oh. I apologize.”

“That’s alright, I usually sit way in the back. And I’m short, so…” She winked.

Mikasa chuckled. “I’m sorry for never noticing you.”

Annie scooted closer, pressing their legs together. Mikasa stilled slightly but she didn’t pull away. “That’s okay,” Annie said, leaning in close. She was clearly invading Mikasa’s personal space. It was fun to do sometimes. “I’m sure you’ll notice nothing _but_ me from now on.”

Mikasa lifted a single brow. She opened her mouth but their teacher rushed into class, an armful of papers flying everywhere.

“Let’s get started!” their teacher yelled, glasses nearly falling off. “Who finished their assignment?”

As expected Mikasa’s hand went up. It was the only one. Annie moved away then, already missing the physical contact. But she knew it had worked, because Mikasa sent her a lingering look, and Annie looked away to focus on her textbook, grinning smugly into her hand.

Mikasa’s ass was so hers.

The week progressed much the same. Annie now permanently sat beside Mikasa, and she spoke to her every chance she could get. Sometimes Mikasa asked her to keep to herself so that she could do her work, which Annie respected, but in those moments Annie sat real close to her, made sure Mikasa could feel her body heat. Soon, those requests stopped. By the end of the week Annie was trying to wrack her brain on what they could do together after school. Mikasa was busy shoving her books into her bag when Annie had an idea.

“Hey,” she said, stopping Mikasa from leaving. “Could I maybe ask a favour?”

Mikasa straightened and turned to her. A slight shiver rocked down Annie’s spine when she was reminded of how much taller Mikasa was. Like, Mikasa wasn’t super tall like Ymir, but she was definitely taller. Annie couldn’t stop herself from staring at Mikasa’s lips.

“Of course, Annie.”

“Would you considering helping me with our new biology assignment?”

Mikasa furrowed her brows. She took an awkwardly long time to respond, probably going through her very tight schedule. Annie almost expected her to say no, but her shoulders sagged and her head bobbed.

“Sure. The only time I have is an hour after school. Can you meet me at that café I usually go to? The one where we met.”

Annie smiled. “I remember. And yes, that’s fine. Thank you.”

Mikasa’s answering smile was absolutely beautiful. She dipped her head in farewell and hurried out of class. Annie stared, breathing evenly. How the fuck wasn’t Mikasa in a relationship already?

XxX

As far as Annie could tell, Mikasa didn’t seem to have that many friends except for Eren and Armin, who were like brothers to her, apparently. Mikasa told her that their families went way back so they’d all grown up together, and of course Eren and Armin had started dating. Annie actually loved to hear Mikasa talk, because she became so animated and excited. She gestured with her hands and spoke with such confidence that Annie couldn’t help but be drawn in by her. It wasn’t that Mikasa didn’t want friends, she just didn’t have the time.

“So why don’t you make the time?” Annie had asked, genuinely curious. At that, Mikasa had shrugged.

“I guess I should start trying to now.”

Annie found each and every excuse she could to bother Mikasa. She watched her practise her sports, secretly listened to her lyric singing and went to the café every weekday to work on that assignment. It was due end of the month, so they still had two weeks to work on it. Two extra weeks for Annie to work on getting Mikasa to open up to her, trust her.

It was Wednesday, and Annie groaned softly when their teacher announced that their morning Life Orientation period would be spent wrestling. It wasn’t that she hated physical activity. She didn’t. In fact, Annie was quite proficient in mixed martial arts. But it was still so early and she hadn’t had much sleep last night thanks to Ymir.

“Oh great, we get to molest each other for marks,” Ymir snarked, curling her lip back. “Fucking great.”

For once Annie absolutely agreed with her. “We should team up. We can just flop around like dead fish until they tell us to piss off.”

Ymir snort-laughed. “That would be hilarious. But sadly, no. I have a different blonde midget I intend to molest today.”

“Ymir, that’s so sweet.” Historia popped up between them, smiling sweetly.

Ymir immediately turned into a huge, dumb gooey mess. Her face softened, her cheeks flushed and her lips spread into a big, sappy smile. Annie pretended to vomit.

“I’d only molest you, baby,” Ymir told her, pulling her in with her long giraffe arms.

Historia cooed. “And I’d only wanna be molested by you.”

“I am triggered right now,” Annie told them, glaring. “You’re both mentally unstable.”

Ymir rolled her eyes and Historia’s brows furrowed. “Cranky,” Ymir explained to her. “Not so hot for the fighting.”

Historia’s mouth opened in an O of understanding. “Well then, let’s give her a show, shall we?”

That, of course, made Annie perk up. Their teacher started to ask for volunteers, so Historia lifted her hand and pulled Ymir with her. Ymir paled suddenly, like she remembered something awful, but by then it was too late. Their teacher started explaining what they would need to do. Historia looked on with great focus but Ymir’s eyes were darting around, looking for an escape. When Historia pulled her shirt off to reveal her sports bra and the packs of abs on her, Annie’s mouth fell open. The wrestling started and Ymir was nearly knocked out instantly.

“Holy fuck,” Annie muttered under her breath.

“Will she be alright?”

Annie nearly jumped out of her skin when Mikasa’s voice suddenly sounded to her right. She turned sharply, heart hammering. “What?”

Mikasa was staring at the match still ongoing. “The blonde one is small and looks like a pushover, but Ymir seems to be losing quite badly.”

“How do you know Ymir?”

Mikasa looked at her. “How can I not know about this school’s gayest lesbian.”

Annie snorted rather ungracefully. “Right. Of course.”

“I heard a lot about Ymir,” Mikasa continued. “About how she used to sleep with anyone, anytime. Until she met Historia.” She grinned. “Now she follows Historia around like a lost puppy.”

Annie’s heartbeat spiked again. “You heard things about her, huh?”

Mikasa nodded. “And about you, too.”

Of course. Mikasa may not have had many friends but that didn’t mean she wasn’t present during class, during those times when groups of girls would gather to gossip. Annie knew what they said about her. Not all good things. People called her an icy bitch. They made fun of her nose, of her height, of her temperament. They called her abusive and egotistical and vain. Annie let it all slide off of her. Because she still got more pussy than them.

Mikasa never had time to elaborate on what things she’d heard. The teacher called the end of Ymir’s unfair match, allowing the two of them to leave. Ymir hobbled and leaned on Historia, who was smiling sweetly out at the crowd. She hadn’t even broken a sweat. Annie really wasn’t looking forward to this.

When the teacher called for the next pair of volunteers, Mikasa’s hand went up. Annie looked at her in surprise, and even deeper when Mikasa took hold of her hand, tugging.

“Come on,” Mikasa told her, grinning. “Let’s get this over with.”

Annie went along happily. She hadn’t even thought about looking for another partner. And any excuse to touch Mikasa Ackerman was good in her book. They went to their teacher and got the speech. He told them to be careful, what moves were allowed, the point of the exercise. Apparently they weren’t supposed to hurt each other, just practise the various moves. Mikasa was listening intently, gently bobbing her head in agreement, but Annie was staring at Mikasa.

They finally stepped away from the teacher and faced each other. Mikasa discarded her shirt. Annie’s mouth completely dried up. Mikasa was… she was…

The world suddenly spun and Annie ended up on her back, the wind ripped from her lungs. Her heart was thundering and her brain was scrambled, so it took a moment to realize that Mikasa was straddling her, pinning her wrists to the mat below them. Her bare thighs were pressed up against Annie’s sides, burning heat right through her.

“Jesus,” Annie sputtered. No one had ever put her down so quickly before. To her absolute delight, Mikasa smirked.

“No, just Mikasa,” she said.

Annie jerked her hips, tipping them over and sending Mikasa down onto her side. She scrambled against her arm, trying to get it into a lock, but Mikasa’s biceps were like metal and Annie strained hard to get them to move. On and on it went, their bodies twisting and tangling. Annie partly focused on gaining the upper hand, but she also let her hands wander. When Mikasa got her down again, Annie let her fingertips dance along Mikasa’s lower belly, lower back, or thighs. Each time she did this Mikasa would gasp softly, but she didn’t pull away, didn’t tell her to stop. Annie wished she could be so daring as to squeeze an ass cheek or a breast but their whole class was watching and the only applause she would get would be from Ymir.

Annie lost track of time when their teacher told them it was enough and allowed them to leave. They were panting, slick with sweat and flushed. Annie followed Mikasa back to the locker room where they had stored their uniforms, staring at the defined muscles along her back. Her stomach fluttered. Her pussy was absolutely drenched. If just doing _this_ made her so horny, how the fuck would actually doing Mikasa make her feel?

Mikasa gave her a look as they entered the room, smiling softly. The hard, competitive side of her was gone, replaced by the usual sweet and kind side. Annie swallowed.

XxX

The entire day of school Annie couldn’t get Mikasa’s smirk or her body out of her mind. She kept trying to think of a way to get them to touch like that again, short of outright going for it. She felt like it was a bit too soon. Mikasa needed more time, needed to warm up to her a bit more. If she went too fast now it could scare Mikasa away, and she didn’t want to do that.

Ymir leaned against her side, whistling. “That was some hot and heavy scrambling in L.O today,” she said. She wiggled her brows. “How wet were you after?”

Annie ignored the soft blush at her ears. “Screw off, Ymir.”

Ymir ignored the remark. “Any progress with the bet?”

Annie sighed. “Yes. I’m getting there.”

“You’ve never taken this long before,” she commented. “You sure you aren’t catching a bit of the feels for Ms Steel Abs?”

“Ymir, I’m definitely not. I just don’t want to scare her off.”

“Fifty bucks worth that much to you?”

“You know I love bets.”

“What bets?” Historia plopped down beside Ymir, hair tied up high. Ymir immediately leaned towards her, and they kissed for a long, agonizing moment. Ymir’s hands went to Historia’s chest, fondling and groping until Historia slapped her hands away.

Annie sighed, turning away to look at the badminton court. Mikasa was there on her own, stretching. Annie should have been there too, but she didn’t really feel like it.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Ymir was a dumb mess and Historia had a fresh blush all over her face. “Seriously, what bet?” she insisted.

That’s what Annie didn’t like about her. Unlike most of the girls Ymir ended up with, she was insanely intelligent. Ymir couldn’t even lie to her. The girl just _knew_.

“I just bet Annie that she couldn’t beat Mikasa at badminton,” Ymir said, flashing a shit-eating grin. “Right, An-an?”

Annie wanted to rip her own hair out. They couldn’t let Historia know about the bet. She got strangely upset about stuff like that, and the last thing Annie needed was Historia glowering at her and then talking to Mikasa about the whole thing. Reluctantly, Annie smiled and nodded.

“Sure.”

“Are you going to do it?” Historia asked, curious. “You’re on the team though, aren’t you?”

“She is,” Ymir answered. “But never shows up for anything.”

Annie shoved her back onto Ymir’s lap and stood, ignoring Ymir’s groan of pain. “Let me get this over with then,” she said. She glared as savagely at Ymir as she could, but all Ymir gave her back was a kissing face. Annie hurried down to the court, well aware of the team staring before she even approached them.

“You finally decide to join us?” the captain asked, a curly haired bitch.

“Hitch the bitch,” Annie said, smiling kindly. “Did you miss me?”

Hitch’s face twisted in a sneer. “Not since we replaced you with Mikasa. She’s way better than you.”

Annie lifted an eyebrow in challenge. She could never tell if Hitch was being a bitch for real or just for play. She was wild like that.

“I didn’t know you were on the team,” Mikasa spoke up, approaching. The girls on the team all perked up in surprise. Was Mikasa really so awkward that she never even spoke to the girls she played with?

“Yep,” Annie said. “I just don’t show.”

Mikasa looked at Hitch, who stared back with a glare. Eventually she relented. “Fine, your little girlfriend can join us for practise,” Hitch sneered. “But no fucking on the court.”

Annie merely felt a rush of anger, but Mikasa reacted differently. She blushed. Annie watched her, remembering their earlier tackling, and felt her lower regions warm and moisten. Mikasa was already driving her crazy.

They started a mock game, with Annie on Mikasa’s side. Hitch was brutal, acting like this was an official game with their very lives at stake. But Annie kept her own, hit as hard as she could and would have won had she not grown bored of it. She eyed Mikasa, the way she stood, muscles firm and ready. She dropped her bat and released a fake groan of pain. Mikasa’s eyes snapped to her immediately.

Annie dropped down onto the ground, grasping her thigh. As hoped Mikasa rushed over to her. “What’s wrong?” Mikasa asked, frowning in worry.

“Massive cramp in my thigh. I don’t think I can play anymore.”

Hitch made a noise of disgust. “Of course! Get the fuck off my court, Leonhardt.”

Mikasa shot hitch a deadly glare, but her face softened immediately when she looked back. “Here, let me help you.”

Annie held her hand out, expecting Mikasa to pull her to her feet, but instead Mikasa lifted her up bridal style. Hitch started to whistle, but Mikasa seemed to ignore it. Annie’s heart started to pound. Mikasa carried her over to a bench at the edge of the court, and set her down gently.

“Is there anything I can do?” Mikasa asked.

Annie sensed an opportunity. “Could you massage it for me?” she asked, as seriously as she could muster. “My thigh.”

Mikasa didn’t even hesitate. If she thought the request was weird or suggestive, she didn’t let on. Her hands went to work around Annie’s thigh, but not quite where she wanted her. The touch was warm and soft, and it made Annie shiver.

“Higher up,” Annie breathed in a whisper. “My inner thigh hurts worst.”

Mikasa visibly swallowed. Annie wondered if this was going too far, but Mikasa obeyed and started to knead the muscles there. Annie was already tense, but under Mikasa’s skilled hands she felt like melting. Just wondering what else those hands could do, at sinful places, made a certain part of her melt, too.

When Mikasa finished, she lingered a bit longer, hands simply resting there against Annie’s skin. She looked up and they shared a glance, Annie’s heartbeat spiking once more.

“Better?” Mikasa asked. Her voice was but a whisper.

Annie licked her dry lips. “Yeah, thanks.”

Mikasa gave her a lovely smile. “You’re welcome.” She stood and went over to her bag to grab a water bottle and a towel, and Annie watched her hungrily as she tipped her head to drink, then wipe the sweat from her throat.

This was turning out to be more fun than Annie thought possible.

XxX

They were in biology, quietly working on their assignment when Mikasa slid a piece of neatly folded paper over to Annie’s desk. She paused in her scribbling and took it, eyeing Mikasa curiously, but Mikasa continued with her work as if nothing had happened. Annie opened the paper, stomach fluttering

_I can’t help you study this afternoon, family thing. Could we maybe move it to this weekend? I have some rare time off._

Annie chewed on the end of her pen, considering. This was a really good sign. Mikasa considered them good enough friends to want to spend time with her, time that Mikasa never seemed to have. Hiding her grin, Annie bent her head to scrawl out a reply.

_Yeah, sure. My place or yours? We can do a sleepover!_

She slid it back to Mikasa, and after an excruciatingly long wait, Mikasa slid it back.

_A sleepover sounds nice. I’ve never done one before. Can it be your place? My parents are out this weekend._

Parents out? That was the perfect scenario to fuck. But that was okay, Annie could set the pace then. She wrote a reply and went back to her work, fighting off a grin the entire time.

It felt like forever, but finally the weekend arrived. Eren was the one that dropped Mikasa off, and Annie stood in the driveway, eyes nearly rolling out of her head from having to watch Mikasa basically mother Eren to death.

“Be safe, okay?”

“Yes, I will.”

“Don’t forget to turn the stove off.”

“I know.”

“And tell Armin when you get home.”

Eren laughed. “Okay, mom 2.0. Have fun with your first sleepover, okay? Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He winked at Annie, gave Mikasa a little wave and then drove off. Mikasa stared after him, sighing.

“He was the first person I became friends with,” Mikasa commented softly.

Annie reached out and tugged Mikasa by the sleeve. “When did you meet him?”

Mikasa followed her inside, carrying a single bag. Once inside they entered the lounge and sat down together on the couch. “When we were eleven,” Mikasa answered. “We were going to the same singing instructor.”

“Do you like to sing?”

Mikasa’s smile was breath-taking. “I do. Do you like opera?”

Annie laughed. “That boring shit? Nope.”

Mikasa seemed crestfallen, so Annie decided to bring up their assignment and they got to work right away. It was already late afternoon so darkness came quickly, and by the time their assignment was finished—finally—it was basically time to sleep. They had already eaten during short breaks, and while Mikasa packed her stuff away Annie had showered.

“Would you like to shower?”

“Yes please.”

Annie showed her where the bathroom was and took her bag to the room. The final part of her plan was in action. If things went well, tonight she’d be doing more than just sleeping next to Mikasa. Because of course they would share one bed.

“Just one bed?” Mikasa asked after her shower, hair still wet and sticking to her face. She wore no bra underneath her sleep shirt and Annie had a hard time not staring. “I can take the floor.”

Annie shook her head. “It’s fine, I promise. I’m pretty small so there will be plenty of room. Unless the thought of sharing a bed with me is unbearable?”

Mikasa paled. “I didn’t mean that! I just don’t want to crowd you.”

God, she was so sweet. Annie almost felt bad for this whole bet. Her heart throbbed slightly, but she ignored the feeling and climbed in bed next to Mikasa. Her skin felt all hot and clammy, and when they settled down all she could think of was Mikasa pressed up against her. Mikasa was laying on her side, her back facing Annie.

She waited an hour. Sure that Mikasa was almost asleep, Annie inched closer and clasped a hand over Mikasa’s hip. She kept her eyes shut tight, feigning sleep. Mikasa stiffened but didn’t remove her hand, so Annie left it there. Seconds ticked by and Annie scooted even closer until the full length of her was pressed against Mikasa’s back, and her fingertips slid just underneath the waistband of her sleep shorts. All the while Annie made sure that her breathing was even, so that Mikasa would think she was asleep.

Annie wondered if Mikasa was wet. How would she feel? Was she shaved? Trimmed? Curly? Would her fingers dip into liquid heat and slick folds? Would Mikasa’s body open up, let her slip two fingers inside? Annie was almost panting, her own body hot. She throbbed between her legs and she could feel her own wetness against her inner thighs. She wanted Mikasa so badly.

Mikasa quietly and very gently took her hand, and moved it away. She then scooted a bit forward, breaking the contact between them, and let out a long breath.

That was only attempt one. It shouldn’t have mattered. Mikasa was probably a virgin and just afraid, and it really shouldn’t have hurt so much, but it did. Annie’s entire body went cold. She had been expecting rejection, hopeful for none, but now she felt like she had just been kicked in the gut. She continued to pretend that she was asleep, even snoring softly, and eventually turned around and moved away, putting space between them.

There was a dull, awful throb between her ribs, and Annie tried to sleep it away, but couldn’t. She didn’t know what this feeling was. Worse still, it wouldn’t go away.

In the morning Mikasa didn’t mention it at all and she acted as though nothing had happened. Annie tried to as well, and on the surface she did, but inside she was a mess of emotions. She felt extreme longing for Mikasa, disappointment and frustration that last night hadn’t happened for them, but she also felt a lot of hurt. She found herself shying away from Mikasa’s touch, when before she would actively seek it out. Mikasa didn’t seem to notice.

When Annie said goodbye and Eren picked her up, Annie sat down in her yard and stared up at the blue sky.

XxX

“So how is it coming along?” Ymir asked, hanging off the edge of the pavilion bench. Another inch and she’d slip off and tumble down. Annie stared at her.

“Is what coming along?”

“You know.” She gestured wildly with her hands, wobbling and nearly sending herself down toward her death. “The bet.”

Annie inhaled slowly. “Oh.” She looked away, to where Mikasa was running around the track. She was elegant and fast and beautiful, and Annie’s heart clenched. “Fine,” she answered.

Ymir sat up then, frowning. “Wait, you seriously haven’t banged her yet? Did something happen?”

Irritation flared. “I’m still working on it, okay? I will tell you when I’ve won the bet.”

Ymir blew out a long breath. “Well, okay then.”

Historia joined them, thankfully taking all of Ymir’s miniscule attention. Annie ignored their gross romantic cooing and kissing noises, and instead watched Mikasa run. When Mikasa finished she bent over, panting. She looked up and noticed Annie staring, and waved.

Annie hesitated, but gave a small wave back. Why was she feeling this way?

XxX

Annie wouldn’t admit it, but she started to sort of avoid Mikasa, though that was difficult now. Mikasa clearly thought they were friends, and actually greeted her regularly whenever they walked by each other. Annie didn’t go to the café either, and Mikasa seemed to notice. A week in, Mikasa slid a paper towards her.

_Not visiting the café?_

Annie chewed on her pencil. Their assignment was finished so she didn’t have an excuse. Though she could still use some extra studying, but she eventually decided against it. Annie was also stuck next to Mikasa now, since the guy sitting in her old spot vehemently refused to move again. Annie didn’t even have the energy to fight with him. With a face like that the poor guy was losing enough.

_Got stuff to do,_ Annie had written back. Mikasa didn’t send another note.

A couple weeks of this went by. Ymir, luckily, didn’t bring up the bet again, though she was still being an absolute asshole. But Annie felt like Mikasa had done something to her. So she was really surprised when her phone rang Wednesday afternoon and it was Mikasa.

“Hey,” Annie answered, heart beating hard.

“Annie, hi,” Mikasa responded. She sounded relieved, but there was also a current of frustration in her voice. “Do you have a minute?”

Annie looked out over the rugby field. She was chilling by the pavilion on her own. “Yeah, sure.”

Mikasa exhaled loudly. “I need help.”

Annie lifted a brow. “Help with?”

“I’m uh… I’m struggling to get this part right for the theatre play coming up. Would you be willing to come to the theatre hall and help me? I’m completely alone, so no one will see us.”

Annie’s usual ‘fuck-zone’ alarm went off, but she knew there was no way Mikasa meant _that._ She considered rejecting it, since even though she loved theatre, it was a lot of effort. “Why not ask Eren or Armin?”

“I couldn’t do this with them. You are, well… You’re different, Annie.”

Annie’s heart skipped a beat. “Different?”

“You’re the only other friend I have. I trust you.”

Something warm and encompassing filled Annie’s chest. Even if she had already decided not to, now there was no way she could say no. She told Mikasa she would be there and hopped down the pavilion benches. She almost ran to the theatre hall, breaths rasping in and out. She dumped her bag just inside the hall and strode over to the stage, where Mikasa was standing. She had a focused look on her face, but she was frowning. Her black hair was pulled back and tied up, for once allowing Annie to see the full roundness of her face. She was absolutely beautiful. It made Annie feel breathless, but that she just blamed on the run.

“Alright, your number one is here,” Annie said, grinning. “Give me a script and let’s do this.”

Mikasa handed one over, smiling in relief. “I really appreciate this.”

Annie eyed Mikasa’s throat, her exposed shoulders and arms. She was wearing her track uniform, so her shorts and tank top stuck closely to her body. Annie swallowed. “Anytime,” she said.

Mikasa explained the general plot of the play. Annie did her absolute best to focus, and for the most part she did. When Mikasa got to the scene they were going to do, her brows nearly flew into her hairline and up into the sky.

“It’s originally a love scene,” Mikasa said, cheeks reddening slightly. “But because this is just high school, they decided to instead make it a kiss scene that insinuates a love scene. I can’t seem to get the emotions right. I’m just not doing it well.”

Annie nodded like a bobble head as Mikasa spoke. “Why not perform it by yourself one time and let me watch, then I can join in and we can figure this out.”

Mikasa’s smile became more genuine. “I appreciate you so hard right now.” She turned, eyes darting down to the script.

Annie stared at the curve of her ass, wishing that she could appreciate Mikasa _hard_ right now. But she had already resigned herself to losing this bet, and this would be the last thing she did for Mikasa like this. They couldn’t be normal friends, not with the lustful feelings Annie had for her. Sleepovers would be torture. She’d end up throwing herself at Mikasa, maybe even literally.

“Okay,” Mikasa breathed, swiping a hand over her brow. She straightened, faced Annie, and her expression morphed into passion and anger. “How could you do this to me, my love?” Mikasa started, voice quivering with rage and sorrow. “Betray me so?” Annie swallowed. Mikasa strode forward, eyes not looking at the script again. “Oh, you think me so empty, so withdrawn from your affection?” Her eyes became fire, burning fiercely and brightly, threatening to burn Annie whole. This was just a play, and Mikasa was just playing a part, but it still made Annie’s entire body hot. “What say you, my love? Have I not proven myself yet?” Mikasa’s voice dropped low, husky. The only word Annie could describe it with was desire.

Mikasa fully approached her, seemingly caught up in the scene, the emotions. Annie stood firm, but her heart was absolutely pounding. Her stomach fluttered and her hands were sweaty, and when Mikasa backed her up into a table and pressed their bodies together, she released a soft, surprised gasp.

Mikasa continued talking, reading her half of the lines. Annie didn’t even know what her lines were yet, and she had the odd feeling that she would ever get to them. “Let me show you,” Mikasa pleaded, filling her voice with desperation. “Let me show you what I feel for you.”

Then Mikasa kissed her, leaning so far forward that Annie had to grip the edges of the desk or flip over. Mikasa’s lips were soft and urgent. Annie didn’t respond at all, too shocked. She knew the play had a kiss scene from what Mikasa had told her, but she hadn’t expected Mikasa to actually kiss her like that, so suddenly. Mikasa must have realized, because she pulled away suddenly, face red.

“Annie, I’m so sor—”

Annie didn’t let her finish the sentence. She pulled Mikasa in with the front of her shirt and moulded her lips together, urging them apart and delving her tongue inside. Mikasa’s taste made Annie tingle all over. She reached around with one hand and squeezed an ass cheek, pleased when Mikasa gasped into her mouth. Annie drew her hand back and let both wonder underneath Mikasa’s shirt, touching soft, pale skin. In response Mikasa grabbed hold of her hips.

Annie forcefully deepened the kiss, and it was obvious that Mikasa was struggling to keep up. But she seemed very eager. Annie’s brows rose and her eyes snapped open in surprise when Mikasa slipped a hand into her underwear with no warning, sliding her fingers through Annie’s wet pussy. She gasped out loud and Mikasa pulled back, face flushed.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Annie asked her, breathing hard.

Mikasa stared at her but didn’t remove her hand. “Don’t you want this? Me?” Annie bit her lip. “I noticed, you know. The flirting. The touches. The looks.” Mikasa kissed her again, not giving her time to respond. Her hand was shaking and her touches were all over the place, clumsy. It was like she didn’t know where to touch. Annie groaned, but she reached down and grabbed hold of her wrist, stopping her.

“If you’re going to fuck me,” Annie breathed against her mouth. “Then do it right.”

She guided Mikasa’s fingers over her clit, told her to rub in circles. They kissed again, mouths wet and hot, tongues sliding together. Annie’s toes curled and her eyelids tingled. Even though she was clearly inexperienced, the feeling of her fingers rubbing over Annie’s clit was absolutely amazing. She was completely and utterly drenched.

Just as Annie started to climb her peak, Mikasa stopped rubbing her and instead dipped lower. Annie was about to ask why she stopped but then Mikasa suddenly thrust two fingers inside of her, stretching her wider than she was used to. Annie winced in mild pain, but when Mikasa started to slide in and out, she saw stars. She ground her pussy against the palm of Mikasa’s hand and she fucked her furiously with two finger, right to the knuckle.

The table below them was groaning with their frantic movements, but Annie was too far gone to really care. She moved her hips more rapidly, bit down hard on Mikasa’s lower lip, and came with a shuddering cry. She clamped her thighs together around Mikasa’s hand and her inner walls rippled greedily around those two long fingers. Annie’s entire pussy felt like it was going to slide right off of her. 

“Jesus, fuck,” Annie gasped, now resting her forehead against Mikasa’s shoulder. They were both breathing quite hard.

Mikasa straightened and pulled her fingers out. Annie lifted her head in time to watch Mikasa hesitantly lick her fingers, and then suck them clean. A deep, low throb of arousal swept through her.

Cheeks red, Mikasa took a cautionary step away. “So, um…” Her eyes started darting around. She looked nervous. Annie worried that she would run away, so she hopped off the table and straightened her clothing and hair.

“That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had from a virgin,” Annie told her, grinning cheekily. “And I didn’t even get to do you.”

Mikasa blushed harder. “I’m okay.”

Annie slid closer, ran a hand over her chest. “No you’re not.” She dipped her hand into Mikasa’s pants, felt curly public hair and warm, wet lips. Mikasa gasped. She made sure to coat her fingers, and then slid them eagerly past her lips. Mikasa’s mouth popped open. “You’re absolutely drenched. And if you want, we can totally rehearse again at my house tonight and I can return the favour.”

Mikasa’s eyes were glued to Annie’s fingers. Annie watched her throat bob as she swallowed. “Yes please,” she uttered breathlessly.

Hook, line and _sinker._

XxX

After school Mikasa went home with Annie. Mikasa called her parents and said she was sleeping over at Eren’s, and they seemed placated. When they arrived at Annie’s home and stepped inside. Mikasa looked around, curious. “Your parents?”

“Not here,” Annie answered. “I live alone. They’re divorced and my dad let me live here on my own.” Why’d she give so much extra information?

“Oh wow. What’s it like being so independent?”

Annie smirked and pushed Mikasa down onto the couch, straddling her. “It’s being able to ravish you however I want, wherever I want, all night long.”

Mikasa swallowed. “Yeah?”

“Mm-hm.”

Any other conversation dried right up as Annie dipped down and kissed her. She ran her hands through Mikasa’s hair, lightly scratching the back of her neck. Mikasa groaned into her mouth.

“You make me feel so much,” Mikasa mumbled. “So, so much.”

Annie’s heart fluttered, so she reared back and ripped her shirt off, satisfied when Mikasa’s eyes widened and zeroed in on her bare breasts. Annie pushed Mikasa’s head forward, lifting a brow.

“You gonna do something useful with that pretty mouth?”

Mikasa’s eyes flicked to hers, hesitant. Annie gave her a wink, so Mikasa leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss between her breasts. Annie waited patiently as Mikasa caressed her chest, fingers trailing over the underside of her breasts, down to her navel, around her hips. Mikasa kept ignoring her nipples, which were stiff and taut. So Annie grabbed hold of Mikasa’s hands and forced them to roughly grope her breasts.

“Touch me,” Annie growled. “I won’t break.”

Mikasa’s face flushed, but she did as told, kneading roughly and finally taking a nipple between her lips. Annie’s head tipped back and she groaned. God, Mikasa’s mouth was so hot. A tongue swirled around her peak, over and over until her back was tingling.

“The other one too,” Annie breathed.

Mikasa left the one and lavished the other with similar attention. Surprising Annie, Mikasa used her fingertips to tweak the abandoned nipple. Annie started rocking against her. She needed to come so badly, she could feel her own wetness seeping through her panties, but there was something she wanted to do first. Mikasa groaned in sadness when Annie climbed off of her. She even started to pout.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Annie laughed. “You’re gonna love what I’m about to do.”

She dropped down to her knees and roughly tugged Mikasa’s shorts off, panties with them. Mikasa made a strangled noise of surprise and pressed her legs together, but Annie gave her a look. She blushed furiously, but opened her legs. Annie smiled.

“Trust me,” she said gently.

Mikasa nodded. “Okay.”

Annie kissed and touched all along her thighs, working Mikasa up with as much anticipation as she could. She wanted Mikasa to be dripping for her, to bite down on her lip until it bled, to harshly dig her nails into the couch. She wanted Mikasa to ache for her tongue. By the time Annie reached her slick inner thighs, Mikasa was audibly panting.

“Ready?” Annie asked her, smirking.

Mikasa frowned. “You’re an ass, you know that?”

Annie laughed loudly, and then she dove forward, getting her first, heavy taste of Mikasa’s pussy. She was pink and puffy, outer lips almost petalled open, inner folds glistening with wetness. Annie delved her tongue in, eyes shut tight. She groaned deeply when Mikasa’s taste and scent hit her.

Fuck, Annie loved girls.

Mikasa cried out loudly. She dug her nails into the couch. Annie opened her eyes and looked up at Mikasa. She looked embarrassed, uncertain. Annie moved higher, wrapping her lips around the small bud of Mikasa’s clit. It was already engorged and proudly sticking out of its hood. When the pleasure hit, Mikasa’s head fell back. The hesitance from earlier was completely gone, and Mikasa spread her thighs wider.

Annie worked her slowly, not willing to let this meal end too soon. She licked everywhere she could, used broad, flat strokes and pointed, focused ones. She flicked over Mikasa’s clit, sucked on her folds, her lips, her clit. She dipped down and tasted the abundant wetness at her entrance, but went straight back up.

“God, you taste so good,” Annie groaned. She made sure to let her breath wash over Mikasa’s wet skin. Mikasa moaned.

“I do?”

Annie wrapped her lips around her clit again, swirled her tongue around it. “Mm-hm,” she mumbled.

“Thanks, I guess—oh _fuck._ ”

Annie had lashed an ‘8’ over her clit experimentally, but it seemed to have done the trick. She started using the alphabet, watching and enjoying each and every moan and cry that left Mikasa’s parted lips. Her skin was coated in sweat and Annie’s lower face was drenched in her juices, but she loved it. Mikasa’s hair was plastered to the side of her face.

When Annie reached the middle of the alphabet she felt Mikasa’s body begin to stiffen. “I think I’m gonna—” She cut herself off, gasping in a huge breath. Annie doubled her efforts, sucking hard and lashing her tongue to and fro. She was rewarded when Mikasa curled forward, thighs clamping down on Annie’s head. Mikasa released a loud cry, body shuddering. Her eyes were screwed shut the entire time, but her face was contorted in ecstasy. Annie watched her, rapt. She was in awe.

When Mikasa finally opened her eyes, hazy and content, smiling brightly, Annie’s entire body grew warm. She pulled Mikasa to the room with her, not even close to done.

“That was an orgasm?” Mikasa gasped, still breathless. “I thought I was dying.”

Annie shoved Mikasa down onto the bed and crawled atop her body. “Yeah, it’s good.” She scooted up until she was straddling Mikasa’s face. Mikasa’s eyes widened. “Now eat me out, too.”

With the first hesitant touch of Mikasa’s touch, Annie knew this would be a long, pleasurable night.

XxX

After many, many orgasms the night before, Annie woke to the warmth of Mikasa spooning her from behind. Last night Mikasa was phenomenal. A virgin, no longer. She was an exceptionally quick learner. Once she had given Annie her first orgasm with head, Mikasa had been practically insatiable.

Annie climbed out of bed, wincing slightly at a dull ache inside of her. Mikasa really, really knew how to fuck her raw, goddamn. Annie was so fucking glad this bet had worked out. That was the best sex she had ever had.

Tiptoeing, she crept into the shower and switched it on. She smelt like sex, and the last thing she needed was for Ymir to smell it too and tease her all day. Though, once she told Ymir who she’d had sex with, there would probably be no teasing for a while. Just a bunch of sulking.

Warm arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and a pair of soft breasts pressed to her back. “Showering without me?”

Despite herself, Annie smiled. She twisted in Mikasa’s arms, kissed her deeply. “Mm, not anymore.” She walked backwards, tugging Mikasa along with her.

Last night had been a fucking marathon. Literally. Annie couldn’t remember the last time her muscles hurt this much just from banging someone. But there was something about Mikasa that made her so extremely turned on. The shower water was hot, but her skin felt even hotter. Their kisses were all tongue and teeth, fervent and hungry and almost animalistic. Mikasa nearly slipped and they laughed, but they immediately melted back into a kiss, bodies pressed together. Annie was still so hungry for her. She needed more.

Mikasa pressed her up against the shower wall, but Annie slid her hand down Mikasa’s toned abdomen, over her mound until her fingers slid through her folds, down to her entrance. She probed with just one, testing. Instead of tensing, Mikasa moaned.

“Yes,” she hissed softly. “I need you inside of me, Annie.”

Annie’s clit throbbed. “You really want it?”

Mikasa nodded. “Please.”

Hearing Mikasa beg was like listening to music. Annie started to sink in with one finger, holding her breath, but Mikasa suddenly stopped her.

“Wait,” Mikasa said. Her cheeks were red. “Before you… um… I want to ask you something.”

Annie’s ears filled with the sound of the water hitting the slick tile beneath them. Her fingers were pressed up against Mikasa’s pussy, so warm and wet. She was desperate to sink inside, but she nodded her head. “Okay.”

“Does this mean we’re dating?”

Mikasa looked so earnest in that moment that Annie couldn’t bring herself to say no. Besides, dating Mikasa had perks. Studying, that hot body and the amazingly explosive sex. Annie pressed their lips together, mumbled a hot “yes, baby, we can date,” and then slid her finger all the way in. Mikasa cried out in pleasure.

Annie could feel how unaccustomed she was, so she went slowly and gently, kissing Mikasa’s lips and face and throat, talking to her softly, holding her near. It was oddly gentle, not at all what Annie usually did. But she brought Mikasa to a shuddering orgasm with two fingers buried deep, rubbing up against her inner wall. Mikasa had her arms wrapped around her. She was trembling.

Annie left her fingers where they were and latched on with her teeth to a spot of skin just below Mikasa’s ear. By the time Mikasa realized what she was doing, she’d already left a deep, purple mark. She smirked like an asshole when Mikasa’s eyes widened.

_Now they will all know that you were with me._

XxX

Somehow they made it to school after their morning of shower sex. When they had to part once entering school, Mikasa leaned in to give her a long, lingering kiss. People around them stared and whispered, but Annie tuned them out. She watched Mikasa walk away, a skip in her step, and felt her chest get all warm again. She rubbed a hand over her heart, irritated. Why the fuck was she feeling this, anyway?

Finding Ymir was simple. Wherever Historia was, so too would be the freckled idiot. Annie could hardly wait to tell her how well the bet turned out, and to cash in on that money. She found Ymir on the quad, hanging all over Historia’s tiny frame, and ignoring Historia’s group of popular friends. They all seemed to dislike Ymir a lot, but Ymir hardly cared and she often stated that she loved to stand there with Historia just to annoy them.

Ymir noticed her approaching and straightened, allowing Historia to take a relieved breath. Annie rolled her eyes when Historia took Ymir’s hand to compensate. “What’s up, big nose reindeer?” Ymir yelled across the quad, flashing a shit-eating grin.

Annie narrowed her eyes. “I have a little debt owed to me,” she sneered, wiggling all five fingers on her right hand. Ymir squinted at her, but realization dawned and her eyes widened. “Shall we do the exchange here, in front of your dearest, or…?”

Ymir took the hint. She gave Historia a peck on the lips and then jogged away, Annie following her. They only stopped walking when they were completely hidden from prying eyes. “Okay, spill.”

Annie smirked. “Guess who lost her virgin card?” she said. “I fucked Mikasa Ackerman all night long.”

Ymir narrowed her eyes. “How do I know you aren’t bullshitting me?”

Smirking wider, Annie tapped the skin just below her ear. “When you see Mikasa, look here. That’s all the proof you’ll need. By the end of the day I expect my money.”

She left her then. There was a tight ball of excitement in Annie’s tummy the whole day. Whenever she spotted Mikasa, they shared a secret smile. During their break time Annie stole Mikasa away to make-out in the theatre hall, and after school Ymir approached her with a wide grin.

“God fucking damn,” Ymir said. She clapped her hard on the back. “The whole school is buzzing about how you and Ackerman hooked up. Apparently she’s telling everyone you’re girlfriends now.”

Annie’s heart lurched, but she forced herself not to react. She kept her face completely neutral. “She wants to date. I figured a few weeks of crazy sex would be fun.”

Ymir lifted a brow, as if she didn’t quite believe it, but she held a hand out and bowed her head. “I concede to defeat. Annie, you may be a class A bitch, but you won the fucking bet. Well done. If I wasn’t already dating so out of my league, I’d try to one up you.”

Annie swiped the money from Ymir’s hand and slid it into her pocket. “Thanks,” she said, smiling all teeth.

XxX

After informing her parents that she now had a girlfriend, Mikasa’s strict curfew was lifted slightly. Her parents were fine with it so long as her marks didn’t drop, and they didn’t. In fact, they improved. Annie didn’t want to give herself the credit, but of course their constant, wild, satisfying sex had something to do with it. Whenever they had time together they spend it in bed, and when it came time to leave for school, they groaned and grumbled until Mikasa forced them to leave.

At school they were probably even more disgustingly affectionate with each other than Ymir and Historia, which was saying a hell of a lot. Mikasa was more than happy to let every single student know that they were dating. Ymir had started teasing them about it, giving them silly names and it never failed to embarrass the fuck out of Annie. Though she’d never let Ymir see it

They had been dating for a while, so one evening Annie stood in front of her dresser, considering. Mikasa was currently in the shower. She’d done track so she had insisted on showering before they did anything sinful. Annie opened the dresser and pulled out her feeldoe. It was a strapless strap-on vibrator. One end would insert into her, and it had a ridged section that would stimulate her own clit while she used it. It was her favourite toy, but she hardly used it. Now, though, she wanted to.

Mikasa stepped out of the shower, completely nude. She was rubbing a towel over her wet hair. “What’s that?” she asked curiously.

Annie lifted her hand, brow lifted, showing the pale dildo. It matched her own skin colour. “My favourite toy,” Annie answered.

Mikasa walked forward and paused by her, eyeing the toy with unmasked curiosity. She reached out and touched the head. It looked like a real penis, save for the ridges at the base and the shorter end. Mikasa ran her fingertips over the ridges. “How does it work?”

Annie twisted it around. “This shorter part goes inside of the wearer,” she explained. “This helps stimulate her clit while she’s thrusting. And this,” she traced a bulging vein along the side. “Goes inside of the girl being fucked.” Mikasa swallowed. “Or guy, I guess.”

Mikasa tossed the towel onto the dresser. “I don’t think I’ve ever taken anything that big before.”

Annie reached into her dresser again and pulled something out. “I have lube.” She gave Mikasa a look. “Chicken?”

Mikasa hated being called out, but she at least didn’t seem to actually be scared, just unsure. “I’m not.”

Annie leaned up on her toes and pressed a kiss against Mikasa’s lips. “I want to make you feel good,” she said. “But why don’t we let you use it first?”

Mikasa blinked in surprise. “Me first?”

“Yeah. It’s been a while since I let someone fuck me with this.”

She watched as Annie smeared lube all over the shorter end. “Are you sure about this?” Mikasa asked.

Annie caressed her cheek. “Relax. You can trust me. I’ll ride you first, okay? No pressure on you.”

Mikasa exhaled harshly. “Okay. That can work.”

“Now, get on the bed.”

Mikasa turned and hurried to obey. Annie crawled onto the bed as well and Mikasa spread her legs. “Should I put it in for you?”

Mikasa shook her head. “Let me.”

Annie gave it over. She sat there and watched, rapt, as Mikasa spread her lips and guided the short end of the feeldoe to her entrance. When she started pushing it inside, her face creased in discomfort. Annie was about to tell her to take it slow, but then she pushed hard and it slid inside, and her eyes slid shut. “There,” Mikasa said, sighing. “Let’s do this.”

Annie lifted her brows. “Someone is eager.” The sight of Mikasa laying there, a penis sticking up between her legs sent a surprisingly strong throb of arousal right through Annie’s body, ending at her clit. She was so wet already that she wouldn’t need any of that lube at all. She sidled closer and grabbed the cock. She gave it a tug and grinned when Mikasa moaned.

“Like me touching your cock like that?”

Mikasa inhaled sharply. “Woah.”

“You like that?” Annie asked. “The dirty talk?” Mikasa nodded. Annie hovered over the toy, let the head rub against her slick folds. She toyed with it for a while as Mikasa stared intently. When she started to pant, Annie took pity on her and started to sink down. She hadn’t taken anything this big in a while, so it took effort to get the head past her entrance, but once it was and the initial pain subsided, Annie managed to start sliding down. She didn’t take it all immediately, just started bobbing up and down, taking a few more inches with each new descent.

Mikasa’s hands were resting at her hips, so Annie grabbed them. “Hold my tits,” she suggested breathlessly. With every thrust the pleasure grew. “God, this feels so good. I haven’t had my pussy stretched like this in a while.” Mikasa whimpered. Annie lifted herself until the tip and dropped back down. The cock slid harshly against her inner walls and her eyelids tingled with pleasure. “Your cock feels amazing, Mikasa.”

Mikasa bit down on her lip. “You too.”

“Tell me what you’re seeing,” Annie demanded. “In detail.”

Mikasa’s face flushed. She took a long while to respond, eyes glued to between their legs where their bodies joined. Annie thought she was ever going to speak, so she stopped moving. Mikasa groaned. “My…” She licked her lips. “I’m seeing how my cock spreads you open,” she rushed out, face red.

Annie started moving again, slowly and with purpose. She smirked. “You’re actually so cute when you speak dirty like that.”

“Thanks,” Mikasa mumbled. “I love the way it looks,” she continued. As Annie moved she ran her fingers up and down Annie’s thighs. “How wet you are.”

This time Annie whimpered. With the more she said the more she grew in confidence. The embarrassed flush was disappearing in Mikasa’s face, replaced by a glittering eagerness in her eyes. She clasped her hands around Annie’s hips and started to guide her, pulling her down harder for each thrust. Annie let her gradually take control, enjoying every second of it until she wasn’t moving herself at all. Mikasa was thrusting up into her, panting and grunting.

“You’re so beautiful, Annie,” Mikasa groaned.

Annie’s heart skipped a beat. “Harder,” she choked out.

Mikasa completely surprised her by flipping them around and settling firmly between Annie’s legs. She started to pump her hips, thrusting her cock in and out with all the strength she had. Annie was basically bouncing with the force of her pounding, but every single penetration made waves of pleasure race through her.

“Mikasa,” she gasped, raking her nails down Mikasa’s toned back. “Fuck, so good.”

“You feel amazing around me,” Mikasa panted into her ear. “The way your pussy grips me.”

Annie clenched. She buried her face against Mikasa’s shoulder. “Yes,” she groaned. “Fuck yes. Oh god… I’m gonna… Mikasa!”

Her climax slammed into her, making her back arch off the bed. Mikasa kept moving, kept sliding in and out, but she went slower and slower, speaking softly into Annie’s ear and pressing kisses wherever she could. Just as Annie fell down from her orgasm Mikasa stiffened above her, still jerking her hips slightly, and then she relaxed as well and blew out a breath.

“That was…” Annie started. She was winded. Absolutely buggered. How the fuck did Mikasa know how to fuck like that?

Mikasa pulled out of her and sat up slightly, smirking. “Enjoy that?” she asked.

Annie didn’t know if she could trust that devious look. “Of course.”

“Get on your hands and knees.”

It was a gentle command, but there was authority behind it. Annie didn’t feel like disobeying. Stomach fluttering, pussy clenching, she did as she was told. Her body was a little shaky, but she managed to successfully sit up and turn over onto her hands and knees, sticking her ass up for Mikasa’s gaze. She felt Mikasa grab hold of her hips, and the tip of her cock slid over her folds.

“I’m going to fuck you like this,” Mikasa said softly, commandingly. “So brace yourself.”

Annie didn’t even have time to. She took a breath to make a retort, but then Mikasa suddenly shoved inside of her and instead she released a strangled cry. The forcefulness made a new pulse of wetness spill out of her pussy.

“Jesus Christ,” Annie gasped.

“No,” Mikasa said, pounding into her relentlessly. “Just Mikasa.”

Annie laughed, but that soon turned into a long, drawn out moan when Mikasa changed her angle and hit the _perfect_ spot. She must have immediately noticed, because every thrust after that featured the spot, and Annie was starting to see stars. Her breasts were swinging back and forth and her skin was entirely coated in sweat. The only thing Annie could hear over her laboured breathing was their slapping skin and Mikasa soft grunts.

“Mikasa,” Annie moaned. “How are you doing this?”

Mikasa made a noise that sounded like a growl. Her body covered Annie’s back, warming her heated skin even more. Her nipples were hard as stone, scraping along Annie’s flesh. “Fucking you right?” Mikasa asked right in her ear.

Maybe it was the feel of her breasts couple with the relentless pounding of her cock, or it was the brush of her breath and the low timbre of her voice, but Annie’s orgasm hit her suddenly, making her scream up at the ceiling and rock back against Mikasa, inner walls rippling and clutching the cock still sliding inside of her. Mikasa released a loud cry and went rigid against her, halting her thrusts. They remained still, breathing hard and recovering. Mikasa tipped to the side and brought them down onto their sides, wrapped up in each other’s arms. The cock was still seated deeply inside of Annie.

“Alright,” Annie gasped, wiping the damp hair off her face. “My turn.” She moved away and wrapped her hand around the feeldoe, not caring that it was slick with her juices.

“My turn?” Mikasa squeaked.

Annie smirked. “Do you think you can handle me, sweetheart?”

XxX

Somehow, the sex just got better. Annie started to realize that all she could think about was ripping Mikasa’s clothes off and ravishing her body wherever, whenever. They did it at school a few times, in Annie’s car, just outside of her home, and in public. Wherever the need hit them. Mikasa kept getting better and better, and when she knew Annie’s body and all of its sensitive spots, she knew how to make Annie come in seconds. She knew how to make Annie absolutely dripping for it. It made Annie wild.

Things were going absolutely great. Even Ymir seemed surprised and impressed by the level of sex Annie was having, which was hilarious since apparently Historia was in heat like once a week. None of her other lovers had ever made her feel this… satisfied. If she could keep dating Mikasa like this, she would.

But good things never lasted.

It was during the week and they were at the café together, actually studying. Mikasa’s head was bent as she paged through her notes, eyes flicking between the words. Annie sat there and watched her, a dopy grin on her face. Mikasa must have felt her stare, because she looked up and smiled. She closed her book.

“What?”

Annie schooled her expression and reached for her milkshake. “Nothing,” she mumbled, but smiled as she took a sip.

Mikasa chuckled and scooted closer. She found Annie’s hand on her thigh and intertwined their fingers. Annie’s chest warmed. “I’m really happy with you, you know.”

Annie continued to stare into her milkshake. “Me too.”

“So I was thinking…” She trailed off. The serious tone of her voice made Annie’s stomach drop, and when she looked up at Mikasa, she felt dread fill her body. “I want to introduce you to my parents.”

A flash of the past few weeks flashed over Annie’s mind. Of when they’d met to their first sex and every moment after. Her heart clenched and she furrowed her brows. “Introduce me? Why?”

Mikasa’s smile faded away. “Because I love you,” she said. “Is there something wrong?”

Annie immediately pulled her hand away and put some space between them. Mikasa’s face pulled in alarm. “Okay, whoa.” She looked Mikasa right in the eyes. “No one said anything about us dating for love.”

Mikasa’s brows furrowed. “I’ve loved you since the first day we met. Are you telling me you don’t feel the same? What about everything we’ve done together?”

Annie forced herself to laugh. “That was just sex, Mikasa. I mean, shit. I like you a lot and the sex is amazing, but I’m not in love with you. This thing between us, it isn’t serious. It was never meant to be.”

Mikasa’s face darkened. “Meant to be?”

Annie bit her lip. She sighed. “Look, the only reason we ended up fucking is because of a bet. Ymir bet that I couldn’t sleep with you. So I did and I won.”

She could see the hurt filling Mikasa’s face, but she forced herself to continue on. Her own chest was starting to feel tight. Why did Mikasa have to spring this on her? Why hadn’t she been content with the way things were? This was why Annie never spent this much time with one person. They always ended up wanting forever. Something Annie was not prepared to give.

“A bet?” Mikasa said, voice deadly. “I mean nothing more to you than a fucking _bet_?”

Annie had never heard Mikasa swear outside of the bedroom, and this time it was not arousing. She must have been incredibly upset. Annie opened her mouth to argue, but closed it. Mikasa was right. Why was she even about to argue the point?

“I guess,” she finally answered. “I really enjoyed this time with you. I’m just not into it as seriously as you seem to be.”

Mikasa nodded. Her face had gone frighteningly blank as she started to pack all of her things away. “Today was most enlightening,” Mikasa told her, voice monotone. “I wish you the best life, Annie. Please never talk to me again. This friendship with benefits is over.” She stood, flung her bag over her shoulder and stormed out.

Perhaps her fast pace was the only outward sign of how angry she truly was. Annie decided to do nothing more than sit there was stare after her.

XxX

Three days. That was all it took for Annie to go from feeling kind of guilty to fully miserable. It took a while for it all to really sink in, for Annie to realize that Mikasa had truly, completely left her. She wasn’t surprised but anything besides the fact that she was actually hurt. It seemed to bother her more than it should have. Unfortunately, others were starting to notice too.

“Frown any deeper and your lips will fall off,” Ymir said, using her fingers to lift the corners of Annie’s mouth. She didn’t even stop her, or shoot off a nasty reply. She just sat there. The music as starting to really get on her nerves, too.

“Geez,” Ymir muttered, leaving her face alone. “You must really be down.”

“Am not,” Annie shot back firmly.

“You told the girl that you love that all you cared about was winning a bet and fucking her,” Historia interjected. Her clear blue eyes were almost glowing under the shallow light. “Of course you’re down.”

Annie’s face warmed, but her frown deepened. She chose not to reply. Because… because Historia was right, goddamnit. These past three days had made Annie realize what all of those warm feelings had been. That it had never been just sex to her. Why else had Mikasa made her so happy? So satisfied? No one else ever had. Her feelings had been repeatedly slapping her in the face and Annie hadn’t even realized it.

“What does it matter?” she said. “Even I wouldn’t take me back at this point.”

Historia rolled her eyes and punched Annie hard. Annie recoiled in pain. “Pussy up, you idiot. Go and apologize to her. Tell her how you feel and explain that you’re just an emotionally constipated idiot.”

Anger flared, but Annie knew Historia was right. “If I wasn’t so scared of you, I’d kick you in the vag.”

Historia winked. “You’re smart.”

Ymir was snickering. She grabbed three drinks and handed them out. “Quickly, drink this for some courage and then go get your girl.” She smashed their cups together.

Annie watched the alcohol inside slosh around. “Where do I even find her?”

“At the theatre,” Historia said, smiling. She and Ymir shared a secretive glance. Those meddling idiots. “She’s singing tonight.”

Annie didn’t want to stick around and have to confess that she’d been a giant dickwad. She downed the alcohol, threw the cup at Ymir’s head and then dashed for the door. Funny enough, this was Eren’s party, and he lived quite close to the town centre and Mikasa’s home. It was cold outside so Annie pulled her jacket on, and then she started to walk.

As she walked she thought about every moment she’d had with Mikasa, seeing everything in an entirely new light. Of course she loved her. How had she been so blind, so stupid? Her feet started to move faster, her heart pounding, and then she was running full sprint. It started to rain.

Annie made it to the theatre and ducked inside, ignoring the staff calling out and asking if she was alright, where was her ticket. She was small enough that once she slipped between the seats in the theatre hall they couldn’t see her. She snuck her way to the front, and looked up at the stage.

Mikasa was magnificent. Her dress was beautiful, shimmering and red as it clung to her body, and her voice was filled with so much emotion as it echoed around the hall. Everyone seemed to be ensnared by Mikasa’s singing, but the story she was telling with her voice. Annie felt the same. Mikasa had starting singing _Un Bel di Vedremo_ , and then _Vissi d’arte_. This definitely wasn’t something she would listen to often, not unless it as Mikasa doing the singing.

A guy started singing _e Lucevan le Stelle_ , claiming his love for Mikasa’s character ‘Tosca’, about to die. Annie felt the desire to be up on the stage there, to play the part of Mario instead, sing with Mikasa instead.

Before long it was all over, and Mikasa left the stage.

Annie sat there long after the show ended, until the hall was empty and she was the only one seated. She didn’t expect it when Mikasa took the seat beside her.

“Did you like it?”

Annie turned to her. “That was beautiful.”

Mikasa smiled sadly and reached out to wipe her fingers over Annie’s cheek. “You’re crying.”

Annie pulled away and wiped her face dry. She knew she was blushing. She hardly ever cried, because to her it was showing weakness. But Mikasa made her feel weak with emotion. “I guess it just got me,” she muttered softly.

They remained silent for a long while until Mikasa spoke again. “Why are you here?”

Annie hesitated. Mikasa looked so sad. There wasn’t that anger that she was expecting or the hate that she deserved. Just hurt and sadness. It made Annie’s mouth dry up, made her heart ache. She wanted to confess all of her hot and tangled up emotions, but she chickened out. “Thought I’d come to watch just once,” she lied, smiling.

Mikasa’s face fell as if she had been hoping for something else entirely. “Well, I’m glad you enjoyed it.” She stood and readied to leave, but Annie grabbed her hand to stop her.

“Wait!” Mikasa lifted a brow. “Let me take you home.”

Mikasa stared, waiting for more, but Annie said nothing else. She was absolutely sure that Mikasa would tell her to fuck up, but she dipped her head and then they were stepping out of the hall and into the slight drizzle. Mikasa’s dress shimmered in the streetlight and she popped open an umbrella. Besides a thin jacket, she was not at all suited for the weather. Annie stepped close to her to provide some heat.

They walked together down the street. Mikasa’s home was very near, so it wasn’t a long walk. Annie wished that it could go on forever, that she could be beside Mikasa, feel her body heat and her presence. After this she would never have the courage to approach Mikasa again, but she couldn’t bring herself to open her dumb mouth and be selfish, like she wanted.

They reached Mikasa’s door.

“Thank you,” Mikasa told her softly. “I appreciate your company.”

Annie nodded. This was too awkward. “You’re welcome.”

Mikasa reached for the door handle, turning away, and Annie felt like her fate was being sealed. Her pulse skyrocketed and her heart lurched. She couldn’t let things end like this. “Mikasa, wait.” It was said softly, urgently.

Mikasa paused and turned to her. “What is it?”

Annie stared down at her feet for a long while, but she forced herself to meet Mikasa’s gaze. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I was such a gigantic asshole, and I’m so sorry Mikasa. You never deserved to be treated like a conquest. I never…” Her throat almost closed up. She cleared it, swallowed. “I love you, too. I have all along. I just never realized it because I’m an arrogant asshat.”

Mikasa’s lips twitched up at the corners. “Go on. You can use more insults if you want.”

Annie wanted to laugh. “I’m an absolute moron. You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever had the honour to know and I went and fucked it up just because I’m scared to get hurt.”

Mikasa’s face softened. She let go of the handle and instead cupped Annie’s face. “I’d never hurt you intentionally,” she said softly. “I love you, Annie. I want you to be happy all the time. I never want to be the cause of your sadness. I’d punch your sadness in the face.”

Annie laughed loudly. “You’re so amazing. Why are you being so nice to me? Why are you letting me explain myself?”

“Because,” Mikasa whispered. “You’re it for me.”

Annie felt the tears sliding down her face in hot, salty streaks. This time she didn’t stop them or wipe them away. Mikasa tipped her head back and leaned down to kiss her, and Annie let her. She poured every bit of her love into the kiss until they were both lightheaded and unbalanced. Mikasa pulled away first, but pressed their foreheads together.

“Come in?” Mikasa asked her softly. “Join us for dinner.”

Annie’s stomach fluttered. This time she knew what to say.

“I’d love to.”

 


End file.
